Amigo
thumb|500px|left|Amigo (Korean Ver) Korean Lyrics Cold heart, baby! Cold eyes, baby! Let's go! Mannatda banhaetda Keunyeo-ege banhaetda Cheoeum boneun sexy (Keunyeodo nareul bwa) Wa, chagapda, chagapda Eoreumdongju osyeotda Hajiman sexy (Jamgganman gidaryeo girl) Naega ga dalryeoga dojeoneun neul jeulgeopda Hajiman sesangeun manmanhaji anhatda A.mi.go! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo A.mi.go! Iri sone an jabhyeo A.mi.go! Yonggi nae naneun pitch up! Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae A.mi.go! Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo A.mi.go! Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo A.mi.go! Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo Jukgetda jukgesseo Wasseulkka bwasseulkka Eojjeoda keunyeol hanbeon Keureon jeok eopseo Keuraetdamyeon imi nan slave Neon wanbyeokhae wanbyeokhae Nae insaengeui ggokjijeom Nan neoreul weonhae I'm ready~ forever! Dorabwa meomchweobwa Naege gihwil jweoya dwae Sokbin nam, heose nam Bigyo mara, naneun wanso nam A.mi.go! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo A.mi.go! Iri sone an jabhyeo A.mi.go! Yonggi nae naneun pitch up! Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae A.mi.go! Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo A.mi.go! Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo A.mi.go! Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo Jukgetda jukgesseo Hey, I don't know you Keunyeol moreujiman keunyeoreul weonhae Nareul bburichyeodo keudael jinjjaro weonhae Namjadeureun modu jimseung neukdae gatdago Eommadeureui gyeongheomdameun midji mallago Michin mimogajin neoneun sungbae bada maddang! Yeongweonhi nae gyeoteseo sarangbada maddang! Eoreumbari seorin nune himeul pureojweo Ijen nal jikyeobwa matgyeobwa Turn it up, girl~ Jikyeobwa, matgyeobwa sesang eopseodo nan jeoldae Nae yeoja hanan ggeutggaji Saranghaejul meotjin nam~ A.mi.go! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo A.mi.go! Iri sone an jabhyeo A.mi.go! Yonggi nae naneun pitch up! Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae A.mi.go! Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo A.mi.go! Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo A.mi.go! Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo Jukgetda jukgesseo A.mi.go! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo A.mi.go! Iri sone an jabhyeo A.mi.go! Yonggi nae naneun pitch up! Eoddeokhae eoddeokhae A.mi.go! Naneun jajonshimeul deonjyeo A.mi.go! Dugeundugeun gaseum teojyeo A.mi.go! Keunyeol gajin gibun chwigo Jukgetda jukgesseo Cold heart, baby! Eoreumdongju gateun nunbicheun malgo Hanbeonjjeumeun useodo bwayo Ogeum jeorigo eoreobuteo! Cold eyes, baby! Miso hanbeonjjeumman naege jweo bwayo Keunal baro geum noyemodeu Ogeum jeorigo eoreobuteo! Cold heart, baby! Yeah! alright Cold eyes, baby! I like that girl Japanese Lyrics Cold Heart, baby! Cold Eyes, baby! Let's Go! You are my number 1 Shougeki hashitta Kanari Sexy Shibireru Ice Cream Oh tsumetai manazashi Kono mune ni sasari Dakedo Sexy Kantan ni ochinai Girl (Minho Taemin) amaku hibiku (Minho Taemin) sono koe wa Perfume (Minho Taemin) kimi no meiru (Minho Taemin) derarenaku naru Amigo atsukushite yo motto Amigo iki dekinai hodo Amigo kodou ga mata Pitch Up I want you I want you Amigo dakishimetai gyutto Amigo kokoro tokasu hodo Amigo dousureba ii no? I need you I need you Tomaranai uwasa ga Kasoku shite premium I'm going crazy Kekkyoku minna Love slave Everyday update Uso darake Gossip Miteru dake I'm ready forever (Onew Minho) semete yume de (Onew Minho) aeru nara Night & Day (Onew Minho) nijyuu yon jikan (Onew Jonghyun Minho) nemutte itai I'm with you Amigo atsukushite yo motto Amigo iki dekinai hodo Amigo kodou ga mata Pitch Up I want you I want you Amigo dakishimetai gyutto Amigo kokoro tokasu hodo Amigo dousureba ii no? I need you I need you [ Lyrics from: Hey I don't know you Baby, Ice Queen ittai dare? Atte mo inai no ni I'm addicted Otoko wa minna ookami to iu Mama no chuukoku wa chotto Old School OK chuumoku do wa maru de Movie Star Ore no ai bou sasageyou hyaku pa Subete wo misete kimi no shoutai ONE TIME! ikai! WANNA TRY IT UP GIRL! (Minho Taemin) dareka koi ga (Minho Taemin) kanau to iu Magic Spell (Minho Taemin) oshiete yo sugu ni (Minho Taemin) subete wo ubaitai Amigo atsukushite yo motto Amigo iki dekinai hodo Amigo kodou ga mata Pitch Up I want you I want you Amigo dakishimetai gyutto Amigo kokoro tokasu hodo Amigo dousureba ii no? I need you I need you Amigo atsukushite yo motto Amigo iki dekinai hodo Amigo kodou ga mata Pitch Up I want you I want you Amigo dakishimetai gyutto Amigo kokoro tokasu hodo Amigo dousureba ii no? I need you I need your Cold Heart, baby! (Jonghyun Taemin) kimi ni Goon Goon hamtteku supiido (Jonghyun Taemin) furimawa saretai motto (Jonghyun Taemin) You're the Hottest Ice Queen and Your Cold Eyes, baby! (Onew Key) kimochi wa sude ni In the red zone (Onew Key) tsumetaku sareru hodo (Onew Key) You're the Hottest Ice Queen and Your Cold Heart, baby! Cold Eyes, baby! Cold Eyes, baby! English Translation Cold heart, baby! Cold eyes, baby! Let's go! Met her, fell for her, I’ve fallen for her, The sexy girl I’m seeing for the first time. (She’s looking at me too) Wow, it’s cold, it’s cold The ice princess has arrived, But she's still sexy. (Wait a minute, girl) I go, I run, Challenges are always fun, But the world isn’t as easy as it seems. A.MI.GO! I lose my mind when I see her. A.MI.GO! I'm unable to grasp her by this hand. A.MI.GO! I take courage, I pitch up. What do I do? What do I do? A.MI.GO! I toss away my pride. A.MI.GO! My fast beating heart bursts. A.MI.GO! The feeling of having her is great. I might die, I think I'd die. Did she come? Did she see me? By chance, with her I’d like to once. There’s never been a time. If there had been, I’d already have been a slave. You’re prefect, perfect, You’ve got to be the climax of my life, I want you, I’m ready. (I’m ready forever) Turn around, slow to a stop, You have to give me a chance. A poor but honest man, a man who seems lacking from the outside, Don’t compare me with others, I’m a precious type of guy to have. A.MI.GO! I lose my mind when I see her. A.MI.GO! I'm unable to grasp her by this hand. A.MI.GO! I take courage, I pitch up. What do I do? What do I do? A.MI.GO! I toss away my pride. A.MI.GO! My fast beating heart bursts. A.MI.GO! The feeling of having her is great. I might die, I think I'd die. Hey, I don't know you, Though I don’t know her, I want her, Even if she tries to get away, I still really want her, I’m telling you, don’t believe your mother when she says all guys are beasts & wolves. With such beauty you are befit such worship, Forever by my side, you deserve to receive my love, My frozen legs become weak in your expressive eyes, Watch me now, trust me, Turn it up girl! Watch me, trust me, Even if the world isn’t there, There’s only one girl for me, I’ll be the amazing guy who’ll love you. A.MI.GO! I lose my mind when I see her. A.MI.GO! I'm unable to grasp her by this hand. A.MI.GO! I take courage, I pitch up. What do I do? What do I do? A.MI.GO! I toss away my pride. A.MI.GO! My fast beating heart bursts. A.MI.GO! The feeling of having her is great. I might die, I think I'd die. A.MI.GO! I lose my mind when I see her. A.MI.GO! I'm unable to grasp her by this hand. A.MI.GO! I take courage, I pitch up. What do I do? What do I do? A.MI.GO! I toss away my pride. A.MI.GO! My fast beating heart bursts. A.MI.GO! The feeling of having her is great. I might die, I think I'd die. Cold heart, baby! Don’t give me that ice princess look, But try smiling once in a while, My knees turn numb, I become frozen in place. Cold eyes, baby! Show me you smile just once, The day you do, I’ll switch to slave mode, My knees turn numb, I become frozen in place. Cold heart, baby! Yeah, alright. Cold eyes, baby! I like that girl. Cold eyes, baby!